The Dance
by Chosen2007
Summary: THe sequel to Business 2 from GH Please read first now add Grey's. Kitty tells Jessica what Bette meant Aiden must find a way to stop a well connected husband from getting away with the same murders that his brother did four years ago.
1. Chapter 1

The Dance

By

Chosen2007

Part One

_**Jessica asked Kitty to explain everything. "It started like this. Ryan Tyler is the C.S.I who was the lead investigator, a long time **__**ago **__**in New York he was **__**investigating **__**the same type of case with a high-profile politician and I thought he was innocent. I blasted **__**Ryan **__**on the radio and it turned out the high-**__**profile politician **__**did it." Kitty said and Jessica was speechless. **_

It was January of 2008, Meredith was three months pregnant, she's so happy and she was actually dancing, Christina type dancing. Bailey saw this and said, "Grey." "Bailey." Grey responded, "You're really looking forward on being a mom." Bailey said and Grey responded, "Very much." Bailey smiled and walked off then she saw the security guards there, she opened the door. "Good morning Senator McCallister." Meredith said and he responded, "Robert." "The surgery was a success and your leg will be fine." Meredith said and he responded, "Thank you and I apologize for my mother-in-law."

Meredith said, "She doesn't scare me." He laughed and then Kitty walked in. "Doctor Grey. When can my husband be released?" Kitty asked and Meredith responded, "Since he opted for no pain medication it's going to be a week." Kitty shook her head and said, "Thanks Doctor Grey. How's Ryan?" Meredith's bitch mode came in and said, "Over you." Doctor Grey walked out and smiled…..


	2. Chapter 2

The Dance

By

Chosen2007

Part Two

Twenty minutes ago….

In the closet, Meredith pulled up her pants, Ryan looked at her and said, "Am I forgiven for not ringing in the New Year with you?" Meredith shook her head yes and said, "I still can't believe Kitty wanted you to do that when you were dating." "You respect my job and that means a hell of a lot to me, Kitty didn't. It's that simple and it hurt that she…..I knew he was guilty as hell and I was right, it cost a young boy his life just because…" Ryan put his head down and Meredith hugged him hard.

_**"The same thing happened again and Robert helped a woman who was about to be hit by a car. He broke his leg and Ryan was the lead on the case. He was there because his girlfriend who's way to skinny worked there and she was the doctor on Robert's case" said Kitty.**_

Izzie was also doing that dance because her and Aiden had sex for the first time, it was great, there was no penis involved. She walked down and was bopping to the beat. She checked on her patient, "mom, how are you?" Izzie asked and her mom answered, "I'm fine. My arm is broken and you won't talk to me." "Why should I? You said that I was a heathen bitch who's going to hell because I have a sexy ass girlfriend." Izzie pointed out. "I'm sorry Cricket." Her mom said in a low voice. "It's not the first time and it won't be the last? So enjoy your soap box, you opted for no pain medication, I'll be back to check on you." Izzie walked out and her mother said, "Don't you think that maybe it was his will for you to have your daughter be with that family."

_If that was the case, he's a sadistic bastard for brin__g__ing her back in my life, one year ago." __Izzie__ thought and left. _

Derek was doing that dance, he was reviewing a case and Meredith walked in. "Why are you here?" Meredith asked and Derek responded, "Ryan said he wanted our professional opinion about a case. Since it was a brain injury and of course he would also ask you." Ryan came in and kissed his soon to be wife. Aiden just shook her head. "Here it is guys. The husband said that the woman had never been in surgery before her car accident injuries." Ryan said and Meredith responded, "She had surgery before. When I was in there trying to fix her, I felt like I was going through someone's work." "Same here." Derek said and Ryan then sat down. "Fate. A Few years ago Senator Lecki was arrested for domestic violence and murder. His wife had died on the operating table; we found out that her injuries were injuries that were all ready repaired, surgically repaired. A friend of the senator went on a talk show and discredited me. I was thrown off the case. We would get him and he gave the names of the doctor. Since the husband here is his brother and funding Senator McAlister's campaign for presidency. I can't be on the case." Ryan said and walked out. Meredith got up and followed.

Aiden walked to Derek and asked, "Do you know anyone else who could back this up?" Derek told her he could make a few calls.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dance

By

Chosen2007

Part Three

Ryan sat there with Meredith and he looked so defeated, He didn't push her away, Meredith held him. Nora Walker walks in and saw Ryan, when her daughter told her what she had done. Nora didn't fight with her, she console her close. She walked to Ryan, "Hi Ryan." Nora said and Ryan responded, "Ms. Walker." "How are you?" Nora asked and Ryan responded, "I'm good." "Dr. Grey, I'm sorry I yelled." Nora said and Meredith responded, "I'm used to it from mother in-law's. Your daughter is with her husband." Nora nodded and walked off. "I can't question them." Ryan said and Meredith responded, "I wish I could help you." "If you think of something without stressing you and baby, let me know." Ryan said.

_**"Ryan hates to be off the case at any time and so his partner was on the case." Kitty said and Jessica responded, "So I'm **__**guessing**__** she's a friend of Ryan." **_

Aiden was talking on her phone and Izzie was sitting there very sad. Aiden sat next to her. There common bond was that they gave up their children because of their mothers. Aiden knew what to say, she knew how to comfort her girlfriend and then Aiden whisper the night they are going to have tonight. Izzie laughed, it wasn't anything to do with sex, she knew how to make her happy.

Two hours later….

Aiden had the evidence she needed and she walked into the room where Robert was staying at. She slammed the envelope; Nora and Kitty stare at her. "We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

The Dance

By

Chosen2007

Part 4

_**"Aiden grilled me really hard." Kitty said.**_

"My partner could have lost his career over you but it doesn't matter it's politics. I have the evidence and if I have any more proof, your campaign will take a hit." Aiden said.

_**"I knew for a fact that I could talk to Ryan to try and **__**resolve**__** things." Kitty said and Jessica responded, "How bad did it go?" "Someone on Robert's staff was embezzling money to fund the person who was hurting and re-fixing his wife. We snipped it quickly but I had to **__**settle**__** it with Ryan." **_

Ryan and Kitty just stared at each other. "Well, politics wins again Kitty. I'm hope you're happy." Ryan said and Kitty responded, "I'm not happy Ryan, you think I'm a monster." "You are." Ryan said and to Kitty that hurt.

_**"For someone to call you a monster, it hurts Jessica." Kitty said. **_

"Robert is a good man." Kitty said and Ryan responded, "Yes a good man steals credit for a heroic act he never did. A good man hides when his campaign takes a hit that's well-deserved and I bet you anything you're behind why that other candidate had to bail." "Wow. You never knew me if you think that." Kitty said and Ryan responded, "I still have a job, I have a woman who loves so much and life is good, I'm over you ." Ryan showed her the door.

_**"**__**Who**__** could **__**have told Bette**__**"**__** Kitty wondered**___


End file.
